Archive:E/any Glyph of Renewal Nuker
This build is used to inflict massive amounts of damage in a small amount of time with an Elementalist. This build is effective almost anywhere in PvE, such as the Underworld and the Fissure of Woe, where there can be many monsters gathered up in a tightly packed space. While there are many versions of Elementalist nukers, this build focuses on high damage Fire Magic skills. This version relies on the power of Glyph of Renewal to cast any spell twice, or possibly even more in combination with other secondary class elites. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/any firema=12+1+3 energy=12+1Fireballof Lesser Energyof RenewalShowerInvocationAttunementof RestorationSignet/build Variants *Auspicious Incantation is a useful non-elite skill for energy management even with few or no points in Inspiration. *Glyph of Concentration for extra protection against interrupts. *Fire Storm or Breath of Fire for multiple effective skills to clear areas and break aggro. *Bed of Coals, Inferno or Phoenix in areas with lots of melee enemies. *Meteor for an inexpensive single strike and knockdown. *Glyph of Sacrifice is good to use on the second meteor shower for fast spells and prevents AoE scattering. *Teinai's Heat is a good replacement for Rodgort's Invocation, it does more damage but it takes longer to recharge. *Lava Font to break aggro, or just as some nice extra damage on top of Meteor Shower. *This variant supports a non-Mesmer secondary profession. **Warrior: Tactical defenses, such as "Shields Up!" and Deflect Arrows **Ranger: Stances to lower recharge times such as Serpent's Quickness, energy management and movement using Storm Chaser, and protection such as Dryder's Defenses **Monk: Resurrection spells such as Rebirth, and powerful healing spells, such as Healing Breeze and Heal Party. **Mesmer: This version can continue to use Arcane Echo or the variants listed under Build:E/Me Echo Nuker.Mantra of Resolve or Mantra of Concentration can be used for protection against interrupts. Auspicious Incantation is a useful non-elite skill for energy management even with few or no points in Inspiration. **Assassin: Defensive skills such as Viper's Defense **Ritualist: Resurrection spells such as Flesh of My Flesh. Equipment *A complete set of your preferred armor: **For characters who have access to Tyrian Armor, choose armor based on expected enemies. **Elementalist Headgear or Elementalist Headgear of Rune *A rune of Superior or Major Vigor is preferred. *Any of the below weapon sets: ** Rago's Flame Staff ** A Fire Wand with maximum damage and +5 energy, combined with either: *** A Flame Artifact from the Weaponsmith Sarad in Droknar's Forge, for extra damage and health. *** A Flame Artifact from the collector Sir Pohl Sanbert in The Arid Sea, for faster casting and recharge. *** The unique offhand Lian's Lantern. * Although not necessary, a wand and focus with +15 energy and -1 energy regen on weapon switch is useful for emergency situations where energy is critically needed and there will be ample recharge time after the battle. Usage Image:Gw044.JPG * Renewal Nukers generally repeatedly use Glyph of Renewal on Meteor Shower every ten seconds, casting other spells in between. * Maintain Fire Attunement and Aura of Restoration to stay alive and manage your energy. Single enemies or low level enemies In general, these skills have long cast times (all spells cast in 2 or more seconds). When playing with others, single enemies may be dead before two spells are cast. Be aware of your role: you're needed in big fights, saving the powerful spells for groups or particularly tough enemies. Use Fireball and Rodgort's Invocation as needed. PBAoE spells may be better if you decide to farm low level enemies. Groups of enemies and Bosses To avoid missing with Area of Effect spells, wait until enemies gather around the tank or other ally who will not be moving. Cast health and energy management, followed by echo or renewal spells, followed by the Area of Effect spells. Renewal Nukers generally have more consistent energy, though it's certainly possible to run out mid-battle. Notes *Some advantages and disadvantages to using Glyph of Renewal: **works only on spells. **is most efficient when used against a single skill with a very long recharge, usually Meteor Shower. **provides a more constant recharge, allowing a Meteor Shower to be cast every 16 seconds. **is a Glyph, and cannot be Drain Enchantment or Shame, but can be Interrupt, Distracting Shot or Diversion. **allows the player to choose between any secondary profession. **cannot be copied via Arcane Echo. E/any Renewal Nuker